


Don't Make Me Wait

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Wedding Planning, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: In the midst of wedding planning, Caitlin is worried about something. Cisco aims to find out what.





	Don't Make Me Wait

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @ciscoscaitlin on Tumblr

Cisco ducked into the med lab, snuck up behind Caitlin, and slid his hands over her eyes. “Guess who,” he crooned in her ear.

She reached up and pulled his hands away without looking around. “Hi, sweetie.”

“Wow,” he said, hooking a chair with his foot and plopping into it. “Engaged a whole week and I’m already getting the absent ‘hi sweetie.’ Romance really does die when you get married.”

She looked up. “I’m sorry. Hi.” She leaned over to kiss him.

He kissed her back. “What’s up? You looked like you were trying to figure out the cure for cancer there. Oh, hey, are you? Can I help?”

“No,” she said. “I mean, no to the cure for cancer.” She pushed a pad of graph paper over to him. “You can help me with this.”

He took it and saw that it was divided into several boxes, each one labeled with the name of a local business that did weddings. A few numbers and dates were jotted under each name. “Venues?”

She nodded. “Since you mentioned a couple of places while we were talking about it last night, I decided to research. Make a few calls. Just get an idea of how much they charge and how many people they can fit, you know.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” he said. “Why the long face?”

“Look at the dates.”

He peered at them. “June? April?” It was August. “That’s not terrible.”

“Look at the _whole_ date.”

They were almost all for two years from now. “Oh. Whoa. Yikes.”

“I know.”

“This one’s October of next year,” he said, pointing at a fancy mansion downtown that she particularly liked. At least, whenever they were downtown and they weren’t running around saving the city, she paused to look at it.

“Fourteen months,” she said. “It’s such a long time.”

“Yeah, but that’s the way it is in weddings, right? Like, it’s this giant shindig. Lotta moving parts. It takes awhile to pull it all together.”

She nodded, biting her lip. “I know. I know. It’s just a long time.”

“You already said that.”

She fiddled with her mouse. “Maybe I’ll look into some other places.”

He frowned and set the pad down. “Caitlin,” he said. “Babe. Look at me.”

She turned her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, reaching out to take his hand. “I just want to marry you, that’s all.”

He kissed the ring on her finger. “I wanna marry you too,” he said. “But something is actually bugging you.”

She started to shake her head, but he said sternly, “Don’t front. How long have I known you? Now what is it?”

She stared at him. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

“Honey,” he said.

“What if something happens?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Something. Something in between now and our wedding.”

“Nothing is going to - ”

She gave him a hard look.

“Right,” he said. “Sorry. Forgot who we are and what we do for a moment there. Okay. So you’re worried that one of us is going to - ” He couldn’t even say it.

“I don’t know,” she said. “But you know our lives. How many risky situations do we get into in a week?”

He kissed her hand again. It wouldn’t do any good to give her meaningless reassurances, empty platitudes. Their lives were their lives, and while he wouldn’t trade them, he also couldn’t deny the danger. “What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking,” she said. “The courthouse.”

“The courthouse?”

“It does weddings on Tuesdays and Fridays. You just have to get a marriage license and make an appointment.”

“You want a courthouse wedding,” he said. “You.”

“I - you’re right.” She tugged her hand out of his and pulled the paper towards her. “I’ll keep looking. Do you have any ideas for venues?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said. “I didn’t shoot it down.” He rested his knuckles against his lips, thinking. “Maybe we should do that. Go downtown, get ourselves a marriage license, and get hitched.”

“All by ourselves?”

“Well, we’ll invite the really important people. The ones who’ll drop everything to be there because that’s who they are to us.”

“But you were talking last night about which DJ to use, where to get the cake - Cisco, you want a big, fun wedding with all the trimmings and all our friends and family. I know you do.”

“Well, yeah, but - ”

She shook her head firmly. “I’ll be fine. I’m just feeling a little paranoid. Fourteen months is not that long. Although I should reserve it now. What do you think? Do you want that place? Maybe they’ll take an appointment to go see it - ”

“Hang on,” he said, catching her wrist as she reached for her phone. “Slow your roll. I got an idea cooking.”

She raised her brows at him, her hand sliding to wrap around his again.

“Let’s do the courthouse wedding,” he said. “ASAP.”

“Cisco - ”

“And in fourteen months or whatever, we’ll have ourselves a party.”

She blinked at him. “What?”

“Yeah. Call it a one-year anniversary bash. Invite everyone, have a big-ass cake, a sweet DJ, a cupcake buffet - I don’t know, we’ve got all that time to figure it out. But we’ll be married.”

“It seems kind of unorthodox.”

“Nobody ever said the reception had to be right after the wedding, right? And hell, what do most people really do at the wedding part of it? Sit there. Wish their tie wasn’t so tight. Count down until they can start drinking at the reception.”

“People do like to see the wedding itself.”

He waved his free hand. “Fine, we’ll bring the justice of the peace back for a special encore performance. Renew our vows or whatever. Come on. What do you think?”

She ran her thumb over his knuckles, her face pensive. “We could do that. And it would spread out some of the planning.”

“Right, right.” He watched the idea sink in.

“And you know, we’d probably save a lot of money. The minute people hear the word 'wedding,’ the prices skyrocket.”

“I’ve heard that. Well?”

She looked up at him. “You don’t think people would be upset?”

“Fuck 'em if they are.”

“But - ”

“Hey,” he said. “It’s nice to have a party and a cake and a first dance and a table full of presents and all those things. But at the end of the day, it’s about what we want. And we want to be married. So let’s get married.”

She smiled, sweet and slow. “Okay,” she said. “Yes. Let’s get married.”

He took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. “Awesome. So what first? Marriage license, right? Let’s do it.”

She woke up her computer. “Right. Okay, I think that’s the county clerk’s office.” She navigated to the correct website, lips pursed. “We both need to be there with ID and our birth certificates. Will you come with me this afternoon?”

“Hey, I put that ring on your finger. That means I’ll go with you anywhere.”

FINIS


End file.
